Persephone Brimstone
Persephone Brimstone is a character in Saints Row: Gat out of Hell, Saints Row (2018) and Agents of Mayhem. Biography Persephone holds a painful and mysterious past, one that she has only shared with a handful of her fellow agents. Born as Persephone Lamatre', she was an orphan living on the streets of Paris, desperately begging for food on the curb and stealing whatever could go in her belly, but it wasn't easy holding on to a piece of bread with a fully grown adult on the other end able to rip it out of her hands with ease. But all that would change when the Morningstar found her when she was fifteen years old. The Morningstar saw potential for a formidable warrior, so he took Persephone in and raised her as his own, giving her a new home and family in L.E.G.I.O.N. where she climbed the ranks and became the Minister of Gluttony at seventeen years old. Saints Row (2018) On Devil's Night, 2034, Persephone used the L.E.G.I.O.N. Helleporter to deploy mass numbers of troops as part of the global assault to cripple governments and armies. She enjoyed the feeling of power and the idea of ruling the world alongside her family. One week after Devil's Night, Persephone and the other ministers had a secret meeting to discuss their true intentions. Persephone learned that the Morningstar didn't want to rule the world, instead, use the power of a large dark matter crystal to transform himself into a god killing off the last of the Zin Empire and destroying the multiverse in the process. Hesitantly, Persephone said that the Humans and the Zin would destroy each other in all out war. Persephone was then questioned by Marcus about her century long killing spree before the both of them were silenced by the Morningstar. With the meeting over, Persephone was the last one in the room as she began to question her loyalty to the only family she ever knew or her change of heart. Persephone decided to thwart Doctor Babylon's plans by destroying his research and leaving in the L.E.G.I.O.N. Helleporter. Persephone spent the next three months in hiding, travelling the world in the hijacked Helleporter. But when her husband destroyed her beloved hometown of Paris, she knew it was time to take a stand, and the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Initiative was born. She chose the baddest and worst people, some even rejected by society from all around the world. With many of them in Packard County, she started there and met Shaundi, Carlos, Donnie, Lin and many more in which they all helped each other she found herself a new(er) family, a better one. Agents of Mayhem In the year 2037, the war between M.A.Y.H.E.M. and L.E.G.I.O.N. still rages on, Persephone and her fellow agents and friends now find themselves in Seoul, where they plan to stop LEGION's plans once and for all. Personality As a child, Persephone was curious about the world and what was beyond her hometown of Paris. But as a teenager, she was naïve enough to believe anything the Morningstar told her, the promise of reuniting Persephone with her family when LEGION's work is done. Persephone's desperation, loneliness and fear only led to anger, hatred, greed and gluttony. Doing and believing everything the Morningstar told her under desperation, she became a ruthless murderer by invading and seizing control of countless towns throughout France and killing innocents with little to no mercy to secure LEGION's control and power over the weak. As Persephone got older, her greed and anger only grew, even to the point of perverting her own nature to become more powerful. Overall, Persephone is somewhat snappy and sounds rude. Upon joining the Saints and establishing the M.A.Y.H.E.M. Initiative, she became more open-minded and open-hearted to other people, letting others into her life. Being a mother herself, Persephone has a soft side for Chloe's daughter Chelsea. Appearance Persephone has the same appearance in both games. She has long, jet black, brunette hair and is once seen wearing her Ministry of Gluttony robes. But she is mostly seen wearing her long, black slit dress with long, black gloves to cover strange markings that are all over her arms. These markings are sort of ethereal in appearance and light up red with dark matter energy like her eyes when she uses her powers. Like the other L.E.G.I.O.N. ministers, red dark matter energy can be seen pulsating throughout her entire body from time to time. While the dark matter pulsating through her body does nothing, it is a display of her power and rank amongst the L.E.G.I.O.N. hierarchy and can even be called a curse from the dark matter crystal that gave Persephone her powers. While looking between the age of 40-50 years old, Persephone has lived for almost 200 years because of her elongated life. But she is also the youngest of all the Ministers. Powers and Abilities 'Superhuman Speed and Agility '-Due to harnessing powers from dark matter energy, Persephone has the ability to run extremely fast and dash around the battlefield during combat both while playing as her during gameplay and when Shaundi confronts her in a boss fight during Devil's Night. 'Superhuman Strength '-Persephone is superior in strength compared to a normal human being despite her small and lightweight frame. Allowing her to take on larger, more muscular opponents such as Killbane, Angel and other evolved humans from Earth-87469. 'Endurance '-Despite no athletic shape to her body. Persephone has outstanding endurance and durability, due to being invulnerable to almost anything. Meaning, Persephone can sprint for longer and take hits without wearing out so easily. 'Durability '-While being an excellent fighter and possessing abilities powered by the dark matter energy flowing through her body, Persephone has strong durability, allowing her to last in a battle and maintain her strength when injured. But Persephone's fighting skills and her durability make her extremely difficult to injure and/or kill. 'Telekinesis '-Like Zinyak and other Ministers, Persephone possesses the power of Telekinesis. Allowing her to lift objects that are ten times her weight and size and throw them at enemies. 'Levitation '-Persephone is capable of jumping very high in the air. She can also levitate mid-air as she summons other units or uses her other abilities. 'Arcane Powers '-Like many demons in Satan's army, the L.E.G.I.O.N. Ministers have also possessed many of their powers such as summoning their own units or other entities and arcane shields. Like Satan's Dark Inciters, Persephone is capable of summoning lower rank units such as Swarmtroopers, Helltroopers, Goliaths and Shocktroopers. 'Near-immortality '-As a LEGION Minister, Persephone possesses longevity and a very unkillable nature. Like the others among her ranks, Persephone ages at a slower rate than normal humans, allowing her to live for hundreds, if not, thousands of years. And while she can be injured and possibly killed, her rank gives her incredible fighting skills, endurance and durability that makes her extremely difficult and even impossible to kill. Trivia -The dark matter energy pulsating throughout Persephone's entire body is a trait similarly shared with a Revenant from Mortal Kombat 11. -Due to her immensely superior powers, Persephone is one of the most powerful playable characters in the game.